The Start Of Something New
by LiVElaughLoVE101
Summary: How did Miley make friends with Lilly and Oliver, became a rival of Amber and Ashley, and how did Jackson and Rico...uhh...you know...their rivalry? The story is better than the summary.
1. The Move to Malibu

A/N: I do not own Disney Channel, Hannah Montana, or the characters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley: Daddy, how long do I have to see Jackson talk to his belly button

buddy? 

Robbie Ray: Until we reach our new beach house, Miles. We're almost there.

Jackson: Would you like to see my new room at our new beach house?; ((talking

in his belly button buddy voice))...Of course jackson!

You're the best daddy a belly button buddy could ever have!

Miley: ((rolls her eyes and crosses her arms))

15 minutes later

Robbie Ray: Here we are!

Miley & Jackson: Whoaaaaa

Jackson: Its awesome!

Miley: Un-believe-able!! A big house to perform my Hannah songs?? Totally cool!

Robbie Ray: Thats not it for you, Miles. I'll show you something that will

make your day 

Miley: Great!! I can't wait!

Jackson: Ahem..and what about ME?

Miley: Puh-leeze. Daddy teaching you the belly button buddy voice thing was

more than enough for us. 

Jackson: ((chuckles)) Yeah...I guess it was.

Robbie Ray: I still do have a surprise for Jackson too.

Jackson: Oh goodie!! Is it a year load of ice cream sundaes?

Robbie Ray: Close enough. After I show you your rooms and your surprises, then 

we'll continue unpacking. Wee doggie! Still working on training my muscles.

Maybe carrying the strong and heavy items would give me a boost!

---Theme Song---

((Miley's eyes are closed))

Robbie Ray: Okay you can open your eyes Mile!

Miley: ((opens her eyes and is dissatisfied)) Uhhhh great! Perfect! love it!

Don't need more than that...gotta go. ((starts to leave but Robbie Ray stops

her))

Robbie Ray: ((laughs)) Thats not it! Wait til you see your closet.

Miley: ((in a bored tone))...Whooppeee...

Robbie Ray: This is your closet, Miley.

Miley: Wow Thanks just what I wanted.

Robbie Ray: I ain't done yet. See these doors? Open them.

Miley: ((opens the doors)) Omigosh! What is this?

Robbie Ray: Its your Hannah closet. So most of the kids here wouldn't know that your Hannah and your friends don't barge into your room and see Hannah clothing, your Uncle Earl decided that it would be nice for you to have a secret closet.

Miley: Daddy! Thats great! Thank You!! ((hugs))

Jackson: ((comes into room with a box of ice cream and a spoon eating)) Now what's my surprise? ((with his mouth full)) 

Robbie Ray: Okay...well now you are turning into a grown young man..

Jackson: ((continues chomping))

Robbie Ray:...or not...I decided to give you a room with a window to the beach..

Jackson:...and HOW exactly is that helpful?

Robbie Ray: Come on, I'll show ya.

((Enter Jackson's room and Jackson looks out the window and sees teenage girls))

Jackson: Thanks dad! This is the best surprise ever!!

Robbie Ray: I knew this would be of a help.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please comment!! The more comments I get, the quicker I will put up the next chapters!! This goes for throughout the whole story! )


	2. A Nervous Night

---Miley's House--- 

Robbie Ray: Yes, well, THank you. Okay Miles, looks like Hannah's gonna be

performing at the Marquis Theatre at Los Angeles tomorrow night.

Miley: Thats great, Daddy! I will have the whole the day to perform, won't I?

Robbie Ray: Ok well about that. No.

Miley: Why not?

Robbie Ray: Miley, you're gonna start REAL school tomorrow.

Miley: WHAT?? NO!

Robbie Ray: Come on, you'll love it!

Miley: What if someone is going to recognize me as Hannah Montana?

Robbie Ray: They won't. You will have a wig on, remember?

Miley: What if the wig falls off at school?

Robbie Ray: I meant, wig on stage.

Miley: Oh gosh...I don't think I'm ready to live a double life.

Robbie Ray: ((ruffling her hair)) You'll be fine, Miles. ((kisses her head))

((Jackson trudges in with a girl))

Robbie Ray: Good golly, Jackson! I was only kidding about the view of the

beach!

Miley: Now see daddy. THATS why surprises and lessons don't work out well for

Jackson. 

Robbie Ray: Couldn't have said it better, sweet pea. 

Jackson: Hmmph! Robbie Ray Stewart, you are just jealous! 

Miley: ((straight face))

Robbie Ray: What's wrong, Miles?

Miley: ((sighs)) I just wish Mom was here to see our new house.

Robbie Ray: I do too, bud. But sometimes, when life gives you lemons, you make

lemonade.

Miley: I've heard that one before.

Robbie Ray: It means: When someone left you behind, you just have to live with

it.

Miley: Yeah..I guess.

Robbie Ray: Come on. Its almost time for bed. 

Miley: Okay...good night.

Robbie Ray: GOod night to you, hon. Remember you are starting school tomorrow.

Miley: Yeah I remember.

((Miley is nervous))


	3. New Kid in Town

---The Stewarts' Residental House---

Robbie Ray: Okay I packed your lunch and you have everything, right?

Miley: Yes dad, for the millionth time.

Robbie Ray: Omg my little girl starting school

Miley: What am I? FIVE?

Robbie: ((laughs)) Its just that you have been homeschooled for your whole life

until now. So remember, just call me from your new cell phone if you feel

uncomfortable 

((Miley dials her dad's number even though she is standing right next to him))

Robbie Ray: Hello?

Miley: Dad I feel uncomfortable!

Robbie Ray: You'll be fine. I'll drive you.

Miley: Isn't Jackson nervous?

Robbie Ray: Who Jackson? nahh he's just hanging out with those beach girls.

Lemme get my car keys and I'll drop you off.

Miley: K Daddy

---At School---

((Miley enters her first hour class))

Miley: UGGGHHH the schedule is so confusing. ((enters a classroom))

Mr Corelli: Okay so thats why Jupiter has that giant spot. ((looks at Miley)) Why hello there!

Miley: Umm Hi

Mr Corelli: And what brings you here?

Miley: Is this Mr. Corelli's Language Arts Class?

Mr. Corelli: Why yes. I'm Mr. Corelli. ((shakes Miley's hand))

Miley: Hello. I just moved to Malibu. I'm Miley Stewart.

Mr. Corelli: Hmm a name too unique but like it!

Miley: Okkkkkk

Mr. Corelli: Why don't you sit behind those two girls, Amber and Ashley?

Miley: Okay thank you.

Amber: Hi Miley!

Ashley: I was going to say that

Amber: Aww well thats too bad isn't it.

Miley: Ummm hi.

Ashley: So where did you move from?

Miley: Tenessee.

Amber & Ashley: From the hill-billy state? Oooohhh SSSSSSS

((Miley felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around))

???: Ughhh just ignore them.

????: Yeah they're pesky little brats.

Miley: Um hello

Lilly: Oh yeah, my name is Lilly.

Oliver: And I'm Oliver Smoken Oken 

Lilly: ((rolls eyes)) Just ignore him.

Miley: ((laughs)) I'm Miley Stewart.

Oliver: ((drooling over a picture))

Miley: By the way, what is he looking at?

Lilly: Hannah Montana.

Miley: ((surprised)) Oh well does he like her?

Lilly: Psh. Like? More like LOVE!

Oliver: Yah one day, I am going to be Mr. Hannah Oliver Oscar Oken Montana. 

Each night, I am going to shampoo that beautiful BLONDE hair. 

Miley: ((stares)) Yeahhh good luck with that

Lilly: So do you like Hannah Montana?

Miley: Urm well I mean, I've been to a few concerts nothin special.

Lilly: Oh thats too bad. So you moved from Tenessee to Malibu huh?

Oliver: OMG what a freakish coincidence! So did Hannah Montana

Miley: ((nervous)) heh heh heh yeah

Miley: my brother, dad, and I moved.

Lilly: What about your mom?

Miley: She died when I was ten.

Lilly: Oh I'm really sorry to bring that up. Sometimes I can be a dork.

Oliver: Psh! Yeah tell me about it!

Lilly: ((throws an eraser at Oliver))

Oliver: Oww! What up with the violence?

Miley: Thats okay. You didn't know. So you want to hang out after school with

your friend, "Smoken Oken"

Lilly: yeah! that would be great! 

Miley: Cool, I will give you a tour of my house.

(The bell rang so that was the end of 1st hour)

---later during lunch time at school---

Miley: So um where can we sit? 

((miley was looking around the outside cafeteria. Her eyes were glued on a jock

with puffy brown hair))

Lilly: How about over there, Miley? Miley? MILEY!

Miley: Huh? What sorry.

Lilly: ((looks over at where Miley was looking to)) His name is Johnny Collins.

Miley: Excuse me?

Lilly: Oh don't play games with me. The guy you were looking at...admit it, 

Miley.

Miley: Okay yeah. He's cute. How about we sit here.

Lilly: Seems fair.

Miley: Where is Oliver? 

((Miley and Lilly looked over to the table of girls surrounding him while he

shows them his muscles))

Lilly: ((rolls eyes)) Looks like he's cheating on Hannah Montana.

Miley: ((laughs)) yeah...

(As Miley and Lilly were about to eat their lunches, there was a shadow covering the sunshine heading toward their faces. Miley and Lilly look up to see...)

????????????????????


	4. The Rivalry BeginsA Job Well Done

(CONTINUATION)

(Miley and Lilly see Amber and Ashley)

Amber: Wow! Looks like we have guests at the cool table.

Ashley: Ya know, we never have guests.

Lilly: (murmuring to Miley) Psh. That figures. 

Ashley: Excuse me?

Amber: Did you just insult us? 

Lilly: Um yeah kinda! Didn't ya know? Or were you too busy looking at

yourselves in the mirror?

Amber& Ashley: What? I don't look in the mirror. She does! Ooooooooooh SSSSSSS

Miley and Lilly: (roll their eyes)

(Johnny walks up to them)

Ashley: Hey Johnny!

Amber: I was going to say that!

Ashley: You had your turn

Johnny: Um hey guys

Johnny to Miley: Hey your that new girl. Milly. 

Miley: Miley.

Johnny: Ha. Whats the difference? So where did you move from?

Miley: Tenessee.

Johnny: Hey I've heard that Hannah Montana also moved from Tenesse to Malibu 

Miley: Hehehe what a coinkydink

Johnny: Well it was nice meeting you.

Miley: Yup you too

(Johnny walks away)

Lilly: (gasps) OMG! you two totally had a moment! 

Miley: Um yeah I guess

Amber & Ashley: yeah well move it loser. loser. OOOOOOOOHHHH sssssssssss

Miley: Come on, lets go. Before they get on our nerves.

Lilly: You're wrong. They are already on our nerves.

Miley: Ha. So true. 

---At the Stewarts' house---

Robbie Ray: Hey Jackson! Have you seen my Razr? jackson? JACKSON!

(jackson walks through the door)

Jackson: Dad guess what?

Robbie Ray: You found my Razr?

Jackson: So THATS what was under my butt when I was driving your car.

Robbie Ray: Good golly, you were driving my car???

Jackson: Ummm no. Hehehe. But I got a job!

Robbie Ray: Thats great, son! What is it?

jackson: Well, I have to work at a beach store called Rico's Surf Shop. With the money I get, I will be able to buy my own car soon!

Robbie Ray: I'm proud of you, son. Especially when you said 'I will be able to buy my OWN car'.

Jackson: Pshh...you didn't expect more from Jackson now did ya? Ooohh wooo

whooo! (does a crazy dance)

Robbie Ray: (gapes) Uhh You are right. I didn't.


End file.
